Mirándote dormir
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Bulma, con Vegeta en su pecho piensa en cada cosa que ha pasado. One shot, muy romantico, escrito en una hora!xD


N.A:Escrito en una hora me vino la inspiracion y no pude desperdiciarlo. Se que es extremadamente romantico, incluso podriamos llamarlo cursi, pero no pude evitar escrivirlo.Saludos.

Mirándote Dormir

Era una noche fría y oscura.

El cielo estaba cubierto por una manta de brillantes estrellas, tan deslumbrantes, tan tranquilas...daban la serenidad a la noche de invierno que se acaba de presentar.

Se podían distinguir dos figuras abrazadas en una de las ventanas de la habitación, solo alumbrada por la poca luz que propinaban las estrellas.

Allí estaban ellos, Bulma miraba dormir a su príncipe acurrucado en su pecho, en sus ojos no habia sentimiento mas que el amor, la ternura, el cariño...nunca terminará de creerse que esa persona que trabaja bajo las ordenes de un tirano ahora se viera domable y tan ...niño en sus brazos.

"Mi guerrero...tan fuerte prepotente y orgulloso que eres...-sonreía así misma sin dejar de mirarle y acariciarle el pelo.- te ves tan tranquilo, si estuvieras despierto me matarías por tenerte así, con estos sentimentalismos como tu los llamas, aunque en el fondo sabes y aceptas que me quieres, que me amas y que nunca podrías hacerme daño.

El tiempo que no te tuve, en el que solo me buscabas para tus necesidades..., no sabes cuanto deseaba tenerte entre mis brazos, y acariciarte y sentirte, tenerte conmigo y para siempre.

Ahora estas tan indefenso ...acurrucado en mi pecho, durmiendo como un niño en su placentero sueño, que yo, solo puedo acariciarte, abrazarte, desearte y mirarte dormir, que es la cosa mas bonita que puedo hacer.

No se que aria sin ti, mi Vegeta, no se que aria sin tus sarcasmos, tus ironías, tus frías palabras para aparentar invulnerabilidad, sin nuestras peleas tontas, sin tus celos, no podría estar sin tenerte ami lado."

Bulma, no dejaba de acariciar a Vegeta , mirarlo, besarle los labios con la mayor ternura que puede haber, diciéndole te quiero en pequeños susurros en su oído, atrayéndolo mas para si como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

"No soportaría la idea de perderte , mi príncipe, te necesito tanto, necesito tanto tus besos y tus caricias cada minuto que pasa.

Te necesito a mi lado, por que te amo, te quiero, te deseo, y quiero estar cada segundo de mi vida contigo.

Quiero despertarme con tus caricias cada mañana, con tus besos, con tus ironías, con tus comentarios fríos, quiero despertarme contigo.

Por que sin ti me falta algo, como una parte de mi...

Me haces sentirme tan indefensa a tu lado, tan frágil y delicada, tan niña...que aun así nunca me preocuparía, por que se que jamás me pasaría nada malo contigo, serias capaz de dar tu vida por salvarme, puedo sentirlo... cada vez que me miras puedo sentir lo que tan recelosamente intentas ocultar.

He aprendido a leerte con la mirada, se que no puedo pedirte que me digas palabras bonitas, me conformo y me quedo satisfecha, con que me lo demuestres cada vez que me besas y que me tocas."

Vegeta dormía placidamente, sin saber , y sin percatarse de nada de lo que Bulma estaba pensando.

Ella entrelazó su mano con la de el apoyando su cabeza junto a la suya.

"No puedo entender, como he podido cambiarte tanto...ni tu mismo querías aceptar lo que sentías, y tu orgullo no ayudaba, para ti eso solo era algo humano, inservible que solo te hace débil...

Pero lo intuía, sabia que no podrías matarme, en el primer momento que te invite a mi casa supe que no podrías matarme ni hacerme daño.

Enamorarte de mi?...nunca lo hubiera pensado, se que soy una de las mas bellas del universo, inteligente...

Te plante cara, me antepuse a lo que decías, nunca pudiste callarme a pesar de poder matarme solo con mover un dedo, eso te atrajo de mi?, mi forma descarada de mirarte, de insinuarte, de demostrarte que soy una mujer que no se deja pisar, me gustaría saber que te atrajo tanto de mi para llegar a sentir amor en ese frío y duro corazón, que solo estaba lleno de odio ,de maldad y rencor."

-Te amo mi príncipe...

Su susurro hizo estremecer a Vegeta, quien solo se aferró mas a ella aun dormido.

"Para ti era algo inusual ver a alguien tan débil físicamente, plantar cara a alguien como tu, quien había matado asta a mis propios amigos, me amenazaste en Namek, mataste a mi ex novio, manchaste tus manos con sangre de tanta gente inocente...

Pero yo no era ni soy como las demás, algo viste en mi que te hizo sentirte intrigado por conocerme mas.

Claro, que...nunca me lo reconocerías. Eso para ti seria, como rendirte ante mi, algo que no consentiría yo tampoco, me gustaría escuchar que me amas, pero me siento feliz solo con demostrármelo.

Pienso en cada caricia que me das y en cada beso, y solo puedo cerrar los ojos y sentir un escalofrío recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Me hiciste tuya, algo que yo misma te pedía, deseaba sentirme tuya que solo tu me tocaras, solo pertenecer a ti, y que no dejaras que nadie me toque, solo tu, nadie podría acariciarme ni hacerme sentir lo que haces tu."

Bulma no dejaba de mirarlo, lo sentía como un bebe al que no puedes despegar de ti cuando estar dormido encima tuya, y solo lo miraba le acariciaba, le sonreía...

"...Se lo mucho que sufriste, por eso comprendí que nunca tuvieras cariño o amor en tu corazón, tu vida estaba llena de muertes, matanzas, sangre todo manchado de sangre que asta tu mismo derramaste, y que te enorgullecías enormemente de que hubiera sido echo por ti.

Aun así, no puedes evitar saber que eres como un niño, y que, aunque no lo reconozcas me necesitas contigo, por que has aprendido amar, te ...he enseñado amar.

Me gustaría tanto poder curarte de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que pasaste... tu alma, me gustaría curarla a base de caricias y de besos, por que solo deseo llenarte de besos y caricias demostrándote cuanto te quiero, cuanto siento por ti...

Recuerdo cuando me contaste como eras, lo que hiciste, tu pasado...eras tan cerrado para expresarme lo que hiciste...

Tenias...miedo?, era eso?...quizá pensaste que me escandalizaría por tu comportamiento.

Estabas tan equivocado...no te negare que me encogió el alma saber en que andabas metido cada día, el infierno que debiste pasar , aun así, eso solo me hace quererte mas, por que has cambiado, y estoy orgullosa de ti, te arrepientes de cosas que hiciste, has echo cosas buenas, has sufrido y ahora amas, me amas y nunca dejare de agradecerte que me "salvaras".

Debió ser muy difícil aceptar que habías cambiado, que habías dejado de ser aquel frío guerrero despiadado para convertirte en alguien que lucha por la gente que quiere.

Lo sé , Vegeta.

Recuerdo como me confesaste cada cosa cuando pensabas que yo estaba dormida, recuerdo exactamente cada una de las palabras que me dijiste, me confesaste todo, me abriste tu alma, y nunca te diré que lo se."

Ella no podía evitar dejar salir unas lagrimas silenciosas que escapaban de sus ojos.

"Ahora todo es tan perfecto...por fin estamos juntos sintiéndonos, amándonos el uno con el otro, no puedo expresar tanta felicidad cuando estoy contigo.

Eres perfecto para mi. Soy la unica que te entiende y quiero que siga así, siendo solo yo, siendo unica para tí. No quiero que me dejes nunca, eres lo mejor que he podido encontrar y te amo vegeta."

-Te amo tanto ...Vegeta.

Vegeta abrió los ojos sintiendo algo sobre su cara.

-Que te pasa mujer?- pregunto desconcertado.

Bulma se echo en su pecho, abrazándolo con una mano y poniendo sus piernas entre las de el, sonriendo mirándole a los ojos con ternura y acariciando su cara, solo pudo decir :

-Nada, solo estaba mirándote dormir...

Fin.


End file.
